She Will be Loved
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -FINISHED!- Chap 3, END. I know, she will. She should be. Warnings: Romance, Straight, Chara-death at chap. 3, YamaKarinTaka
1. heart number 1: Yamato's

YAY! AKHIRNYAA!! Saya bikin fic Eyeshield lagiii!! Tapi in bukan HiruMamo lhoo…

Nyehehee…

Baca aja! CHIAN & SAPPHIRE-CHAN wajib bacaaa! Awas lho, udah minta post teruus, ampe gak baca… khukhukhu! Dan, oh ya, kalo baca harus REVIEW! SAYA MASIH 'KECIL'!! Bantu saya menjadi 'besar', okeh? *wink wink* Untuk mereka yang pengen nge flame, silahkan! Diterima dengan tangan terbuka!

WARNINGS! : Umur di fic ini benar-benar fiksi, menggunakan dunia dri Manga Eyeshiel 21. Straight, bit OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AM I CLEAR? (enggak, masih ada tuh, ketombe nya! X')

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Munagata dkk, 'She will be Loved' words © Maroon 5 (so inspires me! X.), MacBook Pro hitam © Apple™, Intel extreme processor series © Intel™, stories, plot, ideas © ME!

* * *

**X*--"She Will Be Loved"--*X**

"_She should be."_

[A Romance Songfic, with Eyeshield 21's characters, Maroon 5's song, and Angel's Apple's crazy ideas]

YamaKarinTaka

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Yamato POV

**X*---------------------------*X

* * *

**

Ini sore yang tidak-buruk-juga. Banyak awan di langit, anginnya sedikit kencang dan matahari juga tak begitu terang. Di sore inilah aku melihat Karin mengusap air mata sambil berlari dari dalam gedung rapat.

Karin tidak biasanya menangis. Koizumi Karin adalah quarterback _spesial_ di klub Amefuto. Yah… Satu-satunya yang _spesial_ selain aku dan Taka. Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa nama seorang quarterback American Football seperti nama perempuan. Satu-satunya jawaban yang akan kalian dapat adalah; Koizumi Karin _memang_ seorang gadis. Itulah yang membuatnya spesial. Dan, yah… dia cantik sekali. Manis, polos, cerdas… Bisa main Piano, suka menggambar, melukis, membuat puisi dan cerpen. Hal-hal seperti itu—jiwa seni nya, maksudku— tak pernah mempengaruhi kontrol, kekuatan serta keakuratan yang terlekat pada bola yang di lemparnya. Dia juga sangat penyayang dan dewasa. Yah, kalau masalah dewasanya sih, memang dia setahun lebih tua dari aku. Dia gadis 18 tahun, berambut keemasan panjang yang lembut, pemalu, manis, dan juga tegar serta hebat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Itulah kenapa aku heran, apa yang bisa membuatnya menangis? Kuharap kau mengerti, melihat nya menangis itu seperti melihat matahari terbit dari barat dengan bentuk jajar genjang−_impossible_. Oke, itu berlebihan. Jujur saja, aku sedikit−ya, sangat, amat, menyukainya. Sebagai seorang teman satu tim, sebagai seorang sahabat, sebagai seorang gadis 18 tahun, sebagai dia apa adanya dirinya… Aku ingin ada di samping nya saat dia sedih. Kesimpulan: mungkin karena itu aku menemukan diriku berlari cepat, yang patut di kagumi, tanpa suara. Mengejar Karin. Oke, _menguntitnya_. (lupa, kalau ada Strada Triton Hitam dan _aku_ menggenggam kuncinya.)

BLAR!! Di perempatan pertama dari SMA ku, petir menyambar bumi, membuat ku kaget, memimpin hujan yang cukup deras. Aku lebih kaget lagi, saat meliat Karin tiba-tiba tersungkur. Jatuh.

X*-:-*X

"ng…?" ah? Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin dia, dan kau juga kurasa, merasa bingung, dimana dia sekarang.

Well. Dia berada di apartement ku. Orang tuaku di Amerika. Apartemen ku cukup mewah. Gedungnya berada di daerah kota, dengan AC, dua lantai, dua kamar, dan LCD TV. Dinding ber-wallpaper putih motif ivies. Sudah kurasa cukup. Dengan 2 kamar tidur, satu perpustakaan kecil dengan meja kerja yang di jadikan meja belajar, diatas meja itu ada MacBook Pro hitam dengan Intel extreme series processor—ah. Maaf, tidak bermaksud pamer. (c[=)

"Ya-yamato kun!" Karin melompat terduduk. Wajahnya mulai memerah, menghangatkan pipinya yang kedinginan.

"…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum, senyum cool yang biasanya, sambil mengulurkan segelas coklat hangat instant. "Sudah merasa lebih enak?"

"Ah, iya…" Karin tersenyum kecil, sambil meraih segelas coklat hangat dari ku. "Memangnya tadi ada apa? Kok aku bisa sampai−ah. Ini rumahmu, Yamato-kun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Jelek ya?"

Karin menggeleng gugup, "Ti-tidaak… hanya saja… kau tinggal sendiri ya?"

Aku mengagguk lagi. "Ya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ceritakan masalah mu. Ada apa?"

Karin terkesiap, mendongak menatap ku "Ma-masalah apa? Tidak, tidak ada apa apa…"

"−jangan bohong. Kau tak pandai berbohong, ku beritahu." Sambarku, cepat, dengan volume pelan. "Kumohon. Aku salah satu temanmu bukan? Aku akan senang kalau bisa mebantumu…"

"Well.. ini tentang Taka-kun…"

Taka -- , adalah sahabatku. Kami ikut klub Amefuto, sama seperti Karin. Dan, jujur saja, dia _keren_. Tapi, aku juga kaan?! Yah, bagaimana pun juga, aku tahu kalau Karin suka Taka, bukan suka aku. Aku membanting kepala ku di stir Strada Triton hitam-ku, tepat setelah Karin masuk ke rumah nya—yang luas dan sejuk—dan aku sadari sesuatu. Kalau kepala di banting itu sakit dan membuat pusing,— apalagi kalau pembanting nya tak tahu alasan yang mana yang membuatnya membanting kepala? Bodoh, eh?

Oke. Saatnya melepas emosi. Aku men-stater mobilku, mengemudikan pelan sampai ke luar perumahan tempat tinggal Karin. Dan… ngebut habis-habisan—_like if-I'm-not-fast-I'll-die thing_, tahu kan? (Sena pasti tahu, bertanyalah padanya) Sambil memikirkan apa yang Karin katakan tadi. Yang ku dengar tanpa reaksi. Seperti yukata yang di kanji dan sedang di jemur. Kaku.

_Karin duduk tegak, sedikit gugup di jok sebelah. "Dia menyenangkan. Dia cerdas, berkarisma, berkepala dingin, pintar menjaga sikap… keren dan angkuh. Ya Tuhan, seven things I like about him! Hihi, gak sengaja lho." Karin tersenyum, kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Aku tersenyum juga—bukan untuk pujiannya teradap Taka, tapi untuk senyumnya. Kau tahu, Karin itu seorang pendiam yang jarang mengikik sambil menggosip seperti FanGirls-ku. Haha…_

"_Dia menyenangkan. Dia cerdas, berkarisma, berkepala dingin, pintar menjaga sikap… keren dan angkuh. Ya Tuhan, seven things I like about him!"_

OH, _bloody crap_. Aku mengerem mendadak. Bukan, bukan karena ada nenek-nenek mau menyeberang, atau kucing Persia yang lewat. Karena ingat hal yang membuat Karin terkikik. Ya AMPUN! Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Aku menginjak gas, dan mulai menggila lagi.

"_Ah, ya. Apa yang.. emm— menjadi masalah mu?"_

"_Ah? Sudah lah, tidak pentiing…"_

"_Katamu tentang Taka? Kenapa? Dia bersikap kelewatan? Atau kenapa?"_

"_Tidak-tidaak, Taka tak pernah seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri. Kita kan tahu dia memang dingin, tapi dia kan tak pernah melewati batas kedinginan!"_

Aku menghela nafas. Taka dekat dengan ku. Aku cukup dekat dengan Karin. Karin cukup dekat dengan Taka. Dan Taka besikap biasa saja pada kami berdua. Tapi aku tahu, Taka selalu mengagumi Karin. Karin adalah satu-satunya quarterback yang membuatnya tertantang. Kata Taka sih, matanya yang polos itu malah seperti menantang; '_Hei! Kau! Coba tangkap lemparanku!_'. Oke, itu memang aneh, aku juga tak mengerti. Jadi jangan tanya aku. Bahkan, Karin sudah (seperti) menduduki posisi ke tiga di manusia-ber-hirearki-di-hidup-Taka. Ayah nya, Ibu nya, **Karin**.

Well, ngomong kesana kemari. Istirahat, Aku mnghentikan mobil ku, mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Tunggu? Ini rumah Karin?

X*-:-*X

Sudah seminggu dari insiden itu. Tepat seminggu, sebetulnya. Sore ini sama cerahnya dengan minggu kemarin. Sama melihat Karin pulang bareng Taka. Oke, sebetulnya aku hanya melihat Karin masuk BMW 760 nya Taka. Gak tahu mereka kemana. Yang jelas, aku gak suka. Tidak, tidak, sama sekali TIDAK SUKA!

* * *

MUAHAHA! Aslinya siiih… mau di bikin one shot. Tapi ternyata, ternyata nyapter jugaa… (pake nada nya 'Bukan Superman')

Ceritanya begini: versi oneshot sudah selesai di buat. Biasa, di edit dan di baca ulang. Lalu, malah jadi kepikiran; 'Kok plotnya gak banget seeeh? Lompat-lompat! Apa itu?!' maka saya mengulanginya. Daan… masih terasa weirdo. Diulang. Lagi. Tapi, malah stuck. Macet. Di telantarkan seminggu saat UKK. Selesai UKK, di teneruskan. Tapii –lagi—… baru sampai 'adegan' Karin-jalan-ama-Taka, kok… udah panjang, gitu ya? (O_OUu) begitulaah~… maka, saya akan membuat ini CHAPTERD FIC! Kira-kira bakal jadi Trilogi atau Tetralogi… hehe… oh ya, yang udah baca, makasih banget ya, apa lagi yang mau komentar dan ngasih saran…

REVIEW here, honey! =')

ll

ll

\/


	2. heart number 2: Taka's

Akh, emang nasib, Tuhan dengan Takdir-Nya sudah menentukan aku jadi long-term updater. Huhuu…. Maap ya, teman-temaaan… pembaca sekaliaaan… maaaf…

WARNINGS! : Umur di fic ini benar-benar fiksi, menggunakan dunia dari Manga Eyeshiel 21. Straight, bit OOC (weird inner personalities of YAMATO, double personalities of KARIN, and un-conceited TAKA!). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Gak perlu nyolot kan? (melirik SUCLG. *wink wink*)

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Munagata dkk, She will be Loved words © Maroon 5 (so inspires me! X.), stories, plot, ideas © ME!

* * *

**X*--"She Will Be Loved"--*X**

"_She should be."_

[A Romance Songfic, with Eyeshield 21's characters, Maroon 5's song, and Angel's Apple's crazy ideas]

YamaKarinTaka

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Yamato POV

**X*---------------------------*X**

Seminggu setelah aku melihat Taka dan Karin pergi berdua, akhirnya aku tahu, mereka berdua sudah jadian. Malahan, kata stalkernya Taka yang kebetulan teman stalkerku yang juga kebetulan pacar salah satu informan ku, mereka sudah backstreet sebulan. Baru seminggu yang lalu, mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka, "In An Open Relationship". Sudah Jadian. Sudah jadi. Sudah resmi. Sudah. Sudah. Sudah. Sudah tak ada kesempatan bagi ku, eh?

Tunggu, kurasa aku salah. Tak sengaja, aku melihat taka duduk sendiri di dalam BMW nya. Tanpa Karin. Taka duduk sendiri. Dia.. terlihat seperti… bukan, bukan seperti mayat, dia memang pucat, tapi dia lebih terlihat seperti… emm.. sedang berpikir? Wow-wow, honey, Taka? Berpikir? Taka sedang berpikir? Terdengar… aneh. Taka berbakat, pintar. Tipe manusia pemikir cepat. Melihatnya melamun lama dengan wajah berpikir… kurasa itu tidak pas. Lebih baik kah kalau ku tanyakan saja padanya?

"Hai." Aku mengetuk kaca mobilnya, tersenyum—sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja.

Taka menurunkan jendelanya lebih turun lagi. "ah. Hn?"

"'Don't know… J-Steaks?" aku bertanya. "tahu kan, kita lama gak jalan. Kurasa ada sesuatu yag perlu kau nyatakan?" cengiran 'akting' menggoda muncul di wajahku.

"J-Steaks?" Taka mengeryit, "Not bad. Ayo."

"Race? Kalah traktir. Aku mau donburi."

"Huhh, jangan mempermalukan diri, Tuan Yamato."

"Kuharap anda mengerti apa yang anda katakan, tuan Taka." Aku membungkuk, mundur satu langkah, dan langsung berdiri lagi, "—dan jangan curang!"

"Huhh." Taka nyengir dan menutup jendela mobilnya.

X*-:-*X

"Haha! Kau kalah, Tuan Taka!" kata ku keras-keras pada Taka yang baru keluar dari BMW nya. "Aku menunggu donburi ku!"

"Hanya kurang beruntung! Kalau bus tadi tidak menurunkan penumpangnya terlalu lama, aku menang, Tuan Yamato. Lagipula, yang datang terakhir juga bisa mendapat tempat yang lebih baik dari tempat parkirmu!" Taka menyeringai menyebalkan. Iya sih, tempat Taka memarkirkan BMW 760 silver grey nya teduh. Di pojok kiri tempat parkir dekat pohon kamboja kuning yang berbunga lebat ditambah aksesori semak ekor-tupai di bawahnya, dan dinding batu hitamnya yang bersih, tempat paling teduh dan paling menonjolkan kesan _jungle city_ yang di usung J-Steaks di sepanjang tempat parkir ini. Kenapa tadi aku tidak parkir di sana? Karena Honda Odyssey hitam tadi masih di situ. Huh, menyebalkan.

Ku biarkan Taka memilih tempat, berhubung dia yang akan membayar. Taka memilih tempat di sebelah jendela tak berkaca bagian belakang café, berjarak dua meja dari fountain kecil dekat kasir. Menambah suasana sejuk namun berkesan ornamental, seperti peradaban di tengah hutan. Not bad, selera Taka memang bagus. Kalau tidak bagus, dia tidak akan memilih Karin sebagai pacarnya. Harusnya seleranya rendah saja, biar aku yang jadi pacar Karin. Susah juga. Huh.

Aku mengambil menu dari meja kasir dulu, baru bergabung dengan Taka di meja pilihannya. "Ayo, kau mau pesan apa?" kulemparkan salah satu menunya pada Taka,—kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Taka pasti langsung menangkap—TU-TUNG—

BRAK!

Menu yang lumayang tebal itu 'mencium' dahi Taka dengan sukses. Begitu juga aku, sukses. Sukses melongo.

"Sakit." Taka mulai membuka menu itu, dan memberiku pandangan meremehkannya. Pandangan kau-ini-bodoh-atau-bodoh?-nya.

"Sorry. Kenapa gak kamu tangkap?" tanyaku sambil ikut membuka daftar menu di depanku. Tak ada jawaban.

Ternyata Taka sudah mulai masuk ke alam melamun-sambil-berpikir-nya. Ada apaa? "WEI!"

Taka menarik nafas cepat, terkaget. "Apa?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

"Ada."

"Tidak."

"Ada! Kamu memikirkan sesuatu. Biasanya kamu kan gak pernah mikir." Dia benar-benar membuatku ber-_rolling eyes_. Huh.

"Hei! Aku berpikir juga tau!" Taka membuka halaman daftar menunya lagi.

"Oke-oke, tapi biasanya gak selama itu! Sadar gak?"

"Huh…?" Taka menyipitkan mata menatapku.

"Tuh kan?" kalau adegan ini di gambar, di dahi ku pasti ada kedutan-kedutan, dan taka menatap ku dengan pandangan mata yang menyipit seperti idiot.

Taka menghela nafas, "Entahlah…"

"…" aku ikut menghela nafas. _'Apakah ada hubungannya dengan insiden dua minggu lalu?'_

"Well." Taka menutup menu yang ada di tangannya, dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Aku mau _double teriya-steak_[1]. Dan _lemon tea_. Dan satu _chawanmushi_[2]."

Aku menuliskan pesanannya, dan _oyakodon _[3] plus blackcurrant float untukku. "Oke.." Taka melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan terdekat.

"Mau cerita?" aku bertanya lagi padanya, setelah si pelayan tadi pergi.

"Cerita apa?" Benar-benar orang yang tidak sensitif. "Aku tak punya apapun untuk di ceritakan…"

Mulai menyebalkan. "Ada banyak kok. Seperti; kenapa aku bisa jadi orang terakhir yang tahu kalau Karin jadi cewek mu, padahal aku sahabatmu, padahal aku rekan terbaikmu—"

"Oke, stop. Itu cukup. Karin yang minta begitu. Cukup?"

"Gak."

"Em… Karin tak mau terkenal?"

"Udah tau."

"Well…"

"Well?"

Tiba-tiba, Taka menumpukan dagunya diatas meja, benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang banyak pikiran. Dia berkata. "Kami kemarin bertengkar karena Karin marah padaku."

"Hah?" ups, titik cerah. Argh! Ini masalah sahabatku! Dia lebih penting dari seorang gadis yang, yang—… yang manis, polos, cerdas, dewasa. YA TUHAN! AKU SAHABAT TAKA! SADAAR! Aku mengerjapkan mata, dan mulai mendengarkan Taka yang sudah mulai bicara lagi.

"—yang dulu mengejarku. Ketahuan seminggu sebelum kami terang-terangan. Akhirnya aku mengumumkan kami punya hubungan lebih, aku tahu aku sedikit egois, tapi itukan supaya mereka jelas, dan aku memang tak tahan dengan gadis-gadis bodoh itu, sudah muak. Selain mereka itu sudah memperlakukan Karin dengan sinis, mereka mengejarku! Kan lebih baik kalau mereka tahu aku sudah memiliki seseorang! Aku seharusnya membela Karin, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengikuti nya sampai ke kamar mandi ceweek! Aku bingung tau, benar-benar."

Yang benar saja. Huh. Aku terdiam. Menatap Taka dingin, seolah ingin menancapkan belati di jantung nya. "Tidak bisa? Atau tidak mau? Yang benar saja." Taka tidak menjawab. Aku menyeruput blackcurrant float ku.

_Yang benar saja…_

X*-:-*X

Kami-sama, tidak lagi! Karin menangis lagi, dan aku mengetahui nya di sini lagi, di gerbang sekolah lagi. Tunggu, aku harus mendengarkan masalah nya dari Karin juga!

"KARIN!" Karin menoleh sambil mengusap air mata nya.

"Yamato-kun?" Karin tersenyum susah payah. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah di lakukan bibir nya, Karin seharusnya tersenyum karena ingin tersenyum, buan karena ingin menutupi masalah!

"Tidak perlu tersenyum." Pelan kata-kata ku bergetar, kurasakan sendiri. Tapi suara yang keluar bukan getaran lembut seperti yang ku maksudkan. Malah bergetar serak dan berkesan kasar.

Mungkin karena itu senyum Karin langsung lenyap. Tapi kemudian Karin berkata, nada suaranya berubah tajam, dingin dan licin. "Apakah kau akan memojokkan ku juga, Yamato-kun? Seperti Hikari, Riri, Yuuna, dan teman-teman nya, yang harga dirinya tidak lebih mahal dari harga bola amefuto?" Karin langsung berbalik dan berjaln ke halte, tidak mempedulikanku yang terheran. Tu-tunggu, Karin, Karin——

"Karin! TUNGGU!" aku mengejarnya dan meraih pundaknya, menahannya dengan kedua tanganku. Seperti dialiri listrik, tanganku terkejut saat menyadari tubuhnya gemetar, membuat tangan ku secara otomatis melepaskan kendali di pundaknya. Memudahkan Karin membalikkan badan, menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang tidak biasanya di berikan seorang Koizumi Karin. Pandangan penuh amarah, dingin, angkuh, dan… menusuk?

"Dengar, Yamato-kun, aku sudah tahu aku tidak pantas untuk Taka, dan aku sadar, aku berbanding jauh dari dia, tapi aku menyayangi nya, jadi jangan katakan kalau aku tidak seharusnya menjadi pacar nya! Mengerti?!" a, apa?

"KARIN!" aku tanpa sadar membentaknya terlalu keras. Tiba-tiba air matanya mulai mengalir lagi, dan Karin pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang bilang—kau sangat pantas untuk Taka!" argh, jantung sialan! Kau berdetak terlalu keras, bodoh! Nafasku juga memburu, akibat dari usaha kerasku untuk tetap memberi penekanan kata-kata sekaligus merendahkan suara, terengah-engah.

Sementara aku memaki diriku sendiri, Karin menengadah lagi, dan menghapus air mata nya, sembari pipinya mulai memerah. Dia bergumam pelan kepadaku, tapi nadanya llebih seperti kalau dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "J-jadi, Yamato-kun bukan mau memarahi ku karena aku pacaran dengan Taka?" matanya ikut bertanya, kembali menjadi mata Koizumi Karin yang lembut, jujur dan polos.

Aku mengeryit. "Apa?"

* * *

Keterangan:

1. _double teriya-steak_: steak porsi double dengan kuah teriyaki kental.

2. _chawanmushi_: kukus mangkuk, makanan Jepang yang dibuat dari campuran telur ayam dan dashi (kaldu dasar untuk semua masakan Jepang) yang dikukus di dalam mangkuk. Makanan ini dihidangkan bersama mangkuknya dan dimakan sebagai makanan pembuka.

3. _oyakodon_: Mangkok _donburi_ (makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk di atasnya seperti ikan, daging dan sayur-sayuran berkuah yang dihidangkan di dalam mangkuk besar yang juga disebut donburi) berisi nasi putih dengan lauk berupa potongan daging ayam, jamur shiitake dan bawang bombay yang dimasak bersama telur ayam dan dashi.

* * *

YA ALLAH, TUHANKU! Kok kayaknya tambah gaje yaaaa??? Huaa… huaa…. Noooo……(T.T) Sudahlah. Ntar kalo ada ide lagi di edit lagi… (=P) gak pa pa kan? Huhuuu…

Oh, iya. Katanya chapter lalu bagian menengah ke bawah nya kurang jelas ya? Hm… let'see…. *mbuka-mbuka arsip bulukan*

'…Taka, adalah sahabatku. Kami…' ini pikiran biasa, renungan…

'… Aku membanting kepala ku di stir…' ini di dalam mobil, mobilnya di depan rumahnya Karin, Karinnya baru aja masuk rumah… ^^

'… Oke. Saatnya melepas…' itu masih kayak sebelumnya, tapi dalam keadaan mobil di stater.

'… Well, ngomong kesana kemari. Istirahat, Aku…' ini asal berhenti, tapi ternyata malah di depan rumah Karin lagi…

Nah. Begitulah, teman-temanku, para pembaca sekalian! *nutup sang map bulukan dengan sok khidmat* ada yang belum di mengerti lagi? JANGAN BILANG SEMUA. *nyalain granat*

Nah, makasih ya, yang sudah menanti dengan sabar, yang sudah baca, apalagi kalo mau komentar… hehe… Menerima segala bentuk caci-maki, flame, kritikan, saran, apalagi pujian yang membangun… dan, selamat berpuasa teman-teman, dan juga jangan terlalu pengin kejelasan akan makanan yang di makan Yamato dan Taka sampai di dampingi browsing gambar... Wakakakakak… *timpuked, tendanged, hajared*

REVIEW here, baby! =')

ll

ll

\/


	3. heart number 3: Karin's

Wahahaaa. Yang chapter ini nunggu nya gak lama kan? *dodges rotten tomatoes*

WARNINGS! : Umur dan hal-hal 'biologis' *don't be so perverted guys, read it 'till the end first. XD* di fic ini benar-benar fiksi, menggunakan dunia dari Manga Eyeshiel 21. Straight, bit OOC (weird inner personalities of YAMATO, double personalities of KARIN, and un-conceited TAKA!). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

A/N: "_italic_" means flashback. Paragraph yang diawali tanda ' ~ ' artinya tulisan. =D

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Munagata dkk, She will be Loved words © Maroon 5 (so inspires me! X.), stories, plot, ideas © ME!

* * *

**X*-"She Will Be Loved"-*X**

"_She should be."_

[A Romance Songfic, with Eyeshield 21's characters, Maroon 5's song, and Angel's Apple's crazy ideas]

YamaKarinTaka

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**X*-*X**

**[**Yamato's POV**]**

Aku mengeryit, "Apa?"

"U, eh…" Karin tergagap, wajahnya memerah, dia mengedip tiga kali.

"Ya?" aku mengeryit.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Taka-kun!" hah? Taka—

"Kamu menangis, Karin. Bukan apa-apa _apa_?" suara Taka menanggapi dingin dari balik punggungku—jantung ku melompat (efek dari suara 'menggigit' Taka, dengan alis nya yang naik sebelah dan ujung-ujung bibir nya yang melengkung-sedikit-tapi-jelas-yang-membuat-pipi-kanannya-seperti-tertarik-kebawah-aneh).

Kugigit bibir bawah ku, dan kunaikkan alis ku tinggi-tinggi, lalu aku mundur satu langkah; membuat posisi ku persis ada di sebelah Taka, "Sesuatu tentang Yuuna-Hikari-dan-kroninya dan ketidakpantasan." Hening sejenak. Kulirik Taka, yang ternyata alisnya sudah naik dua-duanya—ekspresi kaget nya.

"Ceritakan padaku." Tangan kanan Taka terbang ke lengan kiri Kain, meremasnya keras-keras.

"Dan padaku." Tangan kiriku kuletakkan lembut di pundak kanannya.

Dan Karin hanya menatap kami bergantian. Mata bening nya melebar—panik.

X*-:-*X

"So?" Taka menatap Karin dengan tatapan 'taka' nya.

"Yah…" desah Karin.

Membuatku mengangkat alis, "Yah?"

"Yah, kalian tahu apa." Karin memutar bola matanya putus asa.

"Tahu-apa apa?" Taka belum menyingkirkan nada dingin itu dari suaranya.

"Karin, dengarkan aku. Kita kesini—" aku mengedikkan kepala ke seluruh ruangan warung Ramen-Waii— yang terkenal enak tapi tempatnya agak kotor— yang sepi, "—hanya untuk mendengar _detail_ tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, bukan sekedar kau-tahu-apa."

"Hn." Taka mengangguk tajam, meng-iya-kan.

"Detail?" tanya Karin lirih.

"Detail." Kami mengangguk bersamaan.

Karin mendesah, menatap lantai, dan berkata (bergumam, sebetulnya.) "OK, OK. Kalau itu bisa menyelesaikan 'diskusi' kita ini." Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar bisa mendengar tanda petik yang mengurung kata 'diskusi'.

X*-:-*X

Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Sampai sejauh itu kah? Karin… begitu menyayangi Taka. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa rencana nya itu _termasuk _'berkorban' (yang berlebihan dan bisa di selesaikan dengan jauh lebih baik)? Terlebih lagi, aku tak menyangka Karin akan pernah tahu itu _juga._ Lebih jauh lagi, aku tak percaya Dokter Ruuki memberi tahu putrinya, Hikari, apa yang di derita Taka, yang kemudian 'membawakan' pengetahuan ini pada Karin (menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam, memunculkan ide tentang keputusan bodoh yang hanya akan berbuah penyesalan panjang bagi semua orang.). Dan tak pernah terpikir dalam benakku, bahwa Karin menganggap hubungan nya dengan Taka sebegitu seriusnya. Sebegitu berharganya. Jauh lebih tinggi dari pacaran main-main anak SMA. Jauh dari tautan tangan, pelukan, ciuman, apapun, lebih dari itu.

Menghadiri pemakaman Karin adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin terbayangkan. Menatap wajah pucatnya. Meletakkan rangkaian Krisan. Menangis untuknya. Segalanya yang selama ini terasa sebagai ketidakmungkinan, membayang di depan bola mataku. Menempel begitu lekat, seperti sebuah kepastian.

Apakah itu 'Kepastian'? Banarkah? _Haruskah?_

Ya. Benar. Benar sekali, ya. Itulah yang harus terjadi. Kepastian yang akan kuwujudkan. Ya.

Menghadiri pemakaman Karin. Menatap wajah pucatnya, berkilau dengan segala yang ada dalam dirinya. Meletakkan krisan putih, menaburkan kelopak mawar, membakar dupa untuknya. Adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan.

Akulah yang memastikannya.

X*-:-*X

[Taka's POV]

Seriuskah dia? Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Tidak… akulah yang seharusnya mati. AKU! Tidak benar bagiku untuk menatap dinginnya wajahnya, betapa pucatnya. AKU lah yang seharusnya di tatap. Bukan aku yang menangisi, memiliki liang kehilangan yang menganga lebar. AKU yang seharusnya ditangisi. Juga tidak seharusnya aku menggenggam tangan kecilnya, hangat dan gemetar. AKU tak seharusnya merasakan itu semua.

…

Mengapa aku mengizinkannya? Mengapa tak terpikir oleh ku ini akan terpikir oleh nya, oleh mereka? Mengapa dia memutuskan begitu saja? Mengapa saat penyakit ini di sadari, mereka langsung tahu? Bukankah seharusnya mereka tahu saat aku sudah sekarat, koma tak sadarkan diri? Saat bahkan pencangkokan pun tidak mungkin menyembuhkan? Bukankah seharusnya aku menyiapkan pelarangan atau pembatasan donor? Bukankah seharusnya aku mencegah dengan lebih baik, mencegah seorangpun tahu bahwa aku menderita? Maka, mengapa aku bisa membiarkan ini terjadi?

Betapa percumanya aku melamunkan nyawaku, memikirkan bagaimana mewujudkan segalanya dalam 79 hari yang tersisa.

Betapa sengsara aku. Aku akan merasakan dirinya hidup di dalam ku. Aku akan merasakan dirinya menjaga hidupku.

Betapa tidak adilnya. Seharusnya kau yang menderita. Seharusnya cukup aku yang pergi, segalanya selesai.

Betapa sia-sia segalanya, kalau kau yang pergi Yamato. Tega, jahat, sadis, percuma, sedih.

Sepi.

X*-:-*X

[Karin's POV]

Ini salah ku. Hikari benar—ini salah KU!

Aku menghancurnya mereka, mengecewakan mereka, membawa sebuah ide jahanam pada mereka, memisahkan mereka, perhalang tinggi untuk mereka, menghalangi impian mereka, memotong ikatan lembut diantara mereka. Segalanya membuktikan kebenaran dari kata-kata mereka.

_PLAK!_

Seharusnya lebih keras.

"_Betapa tak pantasnya!" Mata kelabu berkilat marah, wajah cantiknya melayangkan ekspresi tak setuju, keberatan penuh emosi—Makoto Okane._

Kenapa aku kemarin tidak mengerti?

"_Tidakkah kau tahu?" Tangan putih yang masih terangkat, dilengkapi tatapan tajam mata hazel Hikari Ruuki yang terengah penuh emosi._

Aku yang tidak tahu…

"_Taka tidak membutuhkan manusia busuk dengan beberapa bakat yang tidak mengerti dia!" suara melengking menghina, mata hitam yang besar menatap ku dingin—Akira Yuuki._

Benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan.

"_Kau membiarkannya sekarat!" Riri Asaki menggeram, mata semakin menyipit, nyaris menutupi warna biru gelap bolamatanya._

Seharusnya aku yang sekarat.

"_Seharusnya kau yang mati." Wajahnya berpaling, ekspresinya tertutup geraian rambut hitam, panjang lurus, Yuuna Aquarimo, menolak menatap ku._

Benar. Bukan Taka. Bukan Yamato.

Yamato. Bodohnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu aku seceroboh itu. Harusnya rencana itu kusimpan, hanya untuk diriku. Tolol nya. Mengapa aku tak berbohong, dan mengorbankan hatiku tanpa mereka perlu tahu? Maka Yamato, maupun Taka, akan hidup. Bahagia. Meraih semuanya. Tapi…

"_Dear Taka dan Karin,_

_Sepertinya, kalian belum pantas berpisah. Terpisah yang bahkan lebih jauh dari jarak antar kutub bumi. Kalian berdua begitu bahagia. Begitu sempurna bersama. Kurasa sepantasnya begitu seterusnya. Adalah sebuah naluri nekat seorang sahbat, yang merasakan keharusan penyelamatan kebahagian dari kedua temannya. Tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan, membicarakan, atau bahkan meragukan, aku akan memberikan hati ku pada Taka. Ya, ya. Kalian pasti protes. 'kenapa tidak tunggu donor saja?' 'Biarkan aku saja yang mati.' Adalah kalimat-kalimat yang pasti kalian katakan, jika kalian tahu. Haha, Karin, aku tidak mengulang kesalahan mu kan? Berhentilah menyalahkan diri. Turn your lips upside down, guys. It's over, I'll bring us to our 'Happily Ever After', OK? So smile over, or even just kiss each other, I don't mind you know._

_Taka. Betapa kita sehati. Hobi, kesukaan, tinggi badan, golongan darah, bahkan kita mencintai gadis yang sama. Tapi tahukah kau? (iya iya, kamu pasti jawab nggak. -_-) Kita di beberapa sisi benar-benar berbeda. Ayahmu selalu membanggakanmu. Bukannya meninggalkan mu sendiri, tidak peduli. Ibu mu begitu penyayang dan perhatian. Bukan sorang professor jenius yang hanya peduli penelitiannya. Tapi yang paling berbeda adalah hal yang baru aku sadari baru-baru ini. Gadis yang kita cintai membalas cintamu, bukan cinta ku. Tidak apa-apa, kalian toh bahagia. Jika kalian bahagia, apa alasan ku untuk sedih? Yang penting adalah, kebahagian kalian akan everlasting, kan. Dan aku akan ikut mewujudkannya. Taka, aku akan menjadi perantara Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan _Atresia Bilier-_mu. Maka, cintai Karin selamanya, jangan sedetikpun keluatr dari hatinya. Jangan membalikkan keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku, menjadi yang terburuk. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menyiksamu, hoho._

_Karin. Kamu adalah _female_ pertama yang… berbeda. Maksudnya benar-benar berbeda, tahulah, dari perempuan lain di dunia kami (kalau ibu nya Taka tidak di hitung sih…). Kebaikanmu tidak di buat-buat, cantik bukan hanya di permukaan, perhatian mu pada setiap hal di dunia juga tidak palsu, tulus. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kita bertemu. Di pertengahan semester pertama kita kan? Aku dan Taka melihat seorang gadis terburu-buru berjalan di koridor kantor, ditabrak Luna Loire si kutu buku pindahan, dan malah minta maaf dengan gugup. (Aku bahkan masih ingat saat mata Luna yang hampir tak pernah di sapa melebar terkejut.) Saat melihat kita saat itu, aku benar-benar tertawa keras-keras. Kamu malah membungkuk dalam dalam pada kami, dengan wajah yang begitu merah. Dan perkenalan pertama kita, ingat? Saat kamu di interogasi di ruang amefuto? Setelah kamu melemparkan bola yang 'tepat' ke wajah Taka? Ya, ya, tidak mungkin tidak ingat. Kan endingnya kalian saling teriak tentang hal-hal yang ada emansipasi, hak, dan sejenisnya. Sangat nyambung. Yap, dan ngapain juga kita ngomongin hal-hal begini? Yang sebetulny aku mau katakan, Karin, kamu akan bahagia. Aku tahu, kamu akan bahagia. Kamu harus bahagia. Bahagialah untukku, dan hapus semua penyesalan. Mengerti?_

_(for the last) Regards,_

_Yamato."_

_

* * *

_A/N: Atresia Bilieri (Atresia Billiary) adalah kelainan dimana saluran empedu tidak terbentuk ataupun tidak berkembang secara sempurna, sehingga terjadi penyumbatan aliran cairan empedu dari hati ke kantung empedu. Penyebab sebenarnya belum di ketahui Solusi terbaik adalah dengan mencangkok hati. Dan menggantinya dengan hati yang lain, tentunya. Biasanya penderita meninggal pada usia yang sangat dini. Dalam kasus Taka kita, sebut saja dia bisa hidup sampai usia 17karena 'Keajaiban', hoho. Oh, untuk simple nya, ini penyakit nya Bilqis. Tahu kan? *grin*

UAAAH! MY VERY FIRST FINISHED CHAPTERED FIC, AND THE ENDING WAS SUCKS! WHAT THE HEEEEELL?

Ehem. Ok, ok. Tenang. Yang saya perlukan adalah nasihat kalian, oh para pembaca yang agung~… *sujud-sujud*

Supaya yang selanjutnya, bisa jauh lebih baik dan tidak bodoh dan tidak kelamaan ngapdate (4 atau 5 bulan?) dan tidak… mengecewakan. TT0TT

.

.

Click this, baby, and make me a better writer. XD

ll

ll

\/


End file.
